1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used for connection of a wire harness for vehicles, and more particularly to a connector equipped with a terminal locking tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 8, element a denotes a female connector housing made of synthetic resin insulating material, element b denotes a terminal locking tool made of the same material, and element c also denotes a male connector housing of the same material.
The connector housing includes plural terminal chambers d,d, . . . arranged in two upper and lower stages. At the intermediate portion of the lower outer peripheral wall al of the connector housing a, successive recesses each vertically penetrating through the housing a to traverse the partitions d1, d1, . . . are successively formed to be extended from a continuous opening portion e'. At the front portion of the connector housing a, a mantle portion a2 for receiving a male connector housing (not shown)is formed.
The terminal locking tool b has a comb-like shape, and includes a cover plate b1, wall pieces b2 and b3 and side plates b4 and b4. The cover plate b1 is adapted to close the opening portion e' of the lower outer peripheral wall al. The wall pieces b2 and b3, which correspond and join to the partitions d1, d1, . . . between the respective terminal chambers, are formed to protrude from the cover plate portion b1. The side plate portions b4 and b4, which are also used as the side walls of both left and right terminal chambers d and d, are formed on the outermost sides of the cover plate b1. The wall pieces b2, b2, . . . which correspond to the terminal chambers for the two upper and lower stages of terminal chambers d are made longer than the wall pieces b3, b3, . . . for one stage. The side plate portions b4 and b4 are made longer than the intermediate wall pieces b2, b2, . . . . On both surfaces of each wall piece b2, and b3 and on the inner surface of the side plate portion b4, terminal locking portions g, g, . . . are protruded which are engaged with the locking pieces f, f, . . . (described later) of the male terminal C. At the lower end of the front end surface of the side plate portion b4, a provisional locking protrusion h is formed, and on the rear surface of a resilient lever arm k (fixed at positions a and D as shown) having a rear locking protrusion i is provided through a slit i (FIG. 9).
Within the connector housing a, as shown in FIG. 9, a provisional locking engagement portion 1 and a final engagement portion m are provided correspondingly to the provisional locking protrusion h and final locking protrusion i of the terminal locking tool b.
The provisional engagement portion 1, when the terminal locking tool b is inserted into the recess e of the connector housing a, is engaged with the provisional engagement protrusion h to lock the terminal locking tool b provisionally. The provisional engagement portion 1 is so located that a terminal is preferably first stopped outside the terminal chamber d to permit insertion of the male terminal c (provisional locking position).
On the other hand, the final engagement portion m, when the terminal locking tool b is further inserted into the connector housing a to be shifted from the provisional locking position, is engaged with the final locking protrusion i to lock the terminal locking tool b. The final engagement portion m is so located that the terminal locking portion g is engaged with the locking piece f of a male terminal c so that it cannot be removed off backwardly from the final locking position.
When the locking tool b is in its provisional locking position the terminal locking portion g provided at each of the wall pieces b2, b3 and side plate portions b4 is separated from the corresponding terminal chamber d so that the male terminal c can be removed from the rear of the connector housing a.
With the locking tool b in the above locking position, when the male terminal c is inserted into the terminal chamber d, as shown in FIG. 10, the resilient locking arm n within the terminal chamber d is engaged with the locking groove c2 of the intermediate portion c1 so that the terminal c is initially primarily.
In this state, when the terminal locking tool b is shifted to the final locking position, the terminal locking portion g provided at the wall piece b2 of the terminal locking tool b, etc. is located behind the locking piece f of an electric contact portion c1 to be engaged with it. Thus, double-locking of the male terminal c can be realized.
In the above construction, both side plate portions b4, b4 are longer than the central portions. In addition, since there is a slit i to the locking protrusion i for real locking can be deformed. For these reasons, after the terminal locking tool b is molded, as shown by a phantom line in FIG. 12, both side plate portions b4, b4 are likely to be deformed inwardly. In setting the terminal locking tool b, thus deformed, at the provisional locking position of the connector housing a, it can be inserted in the recess e only while both side plates b4, b4 are deflected outwardly to be reformed to their normal shape by a hand or tool. But, thereafter, while the terminal locking tool b is pushed into the provisional locking position, both side plate portions b4, b4 will be restored to the previous deformed state. When the side plate portions b4 deform, as shown, their tips are caused to hit on the steps P within the connector housing a. Then, it becomes difficult or impossible to insert the terminal locking tool b further into the connector a and the tool may be destroyed.